


BillDip Drabbles

by Inumaru12



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, AU sort of, Blood, Camping, Cats, Character Death, Crossover, Cuddling, Dark, Drabbles, F/F, Femslash, Fetish, First Times, Fluff, Friendship, Gore, Hand Jobs, Kid!Bill - Freeform, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Control, NSFW, Pedophilia, Sleepovers, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicide, Undead, Underage touching, Yandere, Yandere!Dipper, Zombies, age gap, cross dressing, dubcon, gender swap, noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inumaru12/pseuds/Inumaru12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of BillDip drabble prompts that I get from Tumblr.  None of these are connecting (unless I say so).  They may be AUs, canon, fanon, crack, romantic, dark, sad, sex, non and dub con and all the shades of writing.  Don't be afraid to request anything, the most negative that will happen is that I just won't write it.</p><p> </p><p>1: Stockholm Syndrome<br/>2: Kitten<br/>3: Tears (Female!Bill/Female!Dipper)<br/>4: Dress<br/>5: Control (DARK! Character Death)<br/>6: Sleep (Female!Bill/Female!Dipper)<br/>7: Wish (Female!Bill/Female!Dipper)<br/>8: Touch (NSFW! Underage touching)<br/>9: Alone Together<br/>10: Friend<br/>11: Sleepover (Kid!Bill)<br/>12: Teeth (Dark-ish! Blood/gore)<br/>13: Poison Lullaby (Horror/Death/Blood)<br/>14: Frost (Crossover Rise of the Guardians. Dipper is Jack and Bill is Pitch.)<br/>15. Yandere (Yandere!Dipper.  Blood/Character Death)<br/>16. Camping (Older!Dipper)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stockholm Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

> These are all requests/prompts that I get on my tumblr at www.inumaru12.tumblr.com If you want to send a prompt to me, send it there.

He had been scared at first. Dipper can distinctly remember his confusion and panic when he had woken up in a strange place instead of his bed in Grunkle Stan’s attic. Then Bill had appeared and everything had turned into so many shades of frightening.

Bill said he wanted Dipper, that he had been watching the young boy and that he wanted Dipper to understand. But to understand what? When Dipper had asked the demon that, the floating pyramid just chuckled and tousled his hair playfully. Bill told him that he would know the answer to that in time, but for now he was to be good and listen or else he would be in trouble. Bill shut the door for the plain and nearly bare room Dipper was staying in and locked him away.

For days, maybe even weeks, Dipper waited for his sister, for Soos, for Stan, hell, even the police, to find him but yet, no one came. The only person to come through those doors was Bill.

Dipper hated him. All he did was was mock him for thinking his family was coming to rescue him or point out his flaws or just to be cruel to him. But he could be nice to him at times too. Sometimes he brought Dipper things, like books or some kind of food that reminded him of home. Usually these things were bittersweet as they reminded him of what he didn’t have anymore and it was given by the one person, or thing, that took it all away.

Bill would spend time with him too. He would float around the room or even sit on the mattress with Dipper, though he would always scoot away from Bill, and tell stories or jokes or ramble on about nothing in particular. All Dipper did was try his best to ignore him at first. Soon though, he found himself listening more and more and even asking questions. Dipper found that Bill had experienced a lot and was more then willing to share if Dipper was to ask nicely.

Soon Dipper found himself enjoying Bill’s company more and more. It got to the point that whenever Bill left or was gone, Dipper became sad and even more lonely. But whenever he returned, the joy and relief overflowed in Dipper’s body to the point he thought he was going to burst.

One day, Bill was about to make his way out from the room when Dipper grabbed his arm suddenly. The floating pyramid turned and looked at him with a seemingly knowing look.

 

"Yeeeess? What wrong kid?"

 

"Bill, p-please," Dipper felt his voice shake and to his surprise and embarrassment, tears began to slide down his cheeks. "Don’t go."

 

"Aw, don’t cry Pine Tree!" Bill move a small black hand and wiped away the tears from one side of Dipper’s face. "I won’t go if you don’t want me to."

 

"R-really?" His voice filled with awe.

 

"Of course." Bill nodded. "But I need you to do something for me if I’m to stay."

 

"Do something?" Feeling suddenly nervous, Dipper wondered just what Bill would ask of him.

 

"Yes…You have to tell me that you love me." Bill’s eye flashed darkly, and Dipper knew that if he had a mouth he would be grinning.

 

"Oh," Feeling relief at the task of being so easy, Dipper grinned widely and honestly for the first time in a long time. 

 

"I love you Bill."

 

His words were so honest and spoke of truth and it’s what made Bill ecstatic.

 

"It seems you finally understand kid…Now that you do, I think it’s time for you to come out of the room. For a bit, at least. Would you like that?"

 

Dipper’s eyes widened with surprise before he grinned again.

 

"Sure Bill, as long as I can stay with you."

 

Through a half lidded eye, Bill watched Dipper as a snap of the finger the door unlocked it’s self behind him.

 

"Don’t worry m’dear. I won’t ever let you be alone."

 

Dipper stepped out of the room for the first time in a long time and into a dark hallway of some place where he had no idea that he was. But he wasn’t scared anymore. Not of this place; not of Bill. Smiling happily, Dipper followed after Bill; happy to follow him anywhere as long as it kept him by Bill’s side.

 

**Fin**


	2. Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill uses demon magic to turn Dipper into a kitten because since he sneezes like one, why not make him one? It makes sense...somehow.

Dipper had been sick for the past day or two, sneezing and aching for a while, when Bill had shown up.

"Bill!" He yelled, jumping up from the his where he had been sitting, reading. "How did you get here? Did Gideon summon you again? Wh-" Suddenly his mouth was zippered shut and Dipper was unable to speak.

"Gee Pine Tree, you sure like to talk don’t you?. Here I came to visit you and make you feel better." Seeing that Dipper wanted to say something, Bill slowly unzipped the zipper across the boy’s mouth.

 

"Make me feel better? How? And how did you-"

 

"Uh-uh-uh! You ask too many questions kid. I’ll only answer so many before getting bored with them. How am I gonna make you feel better? Like this!"

Bill tapped Dipper on the forehead with a small black hand and suddenly everything around the boy seemed to spin. Dipper had to close his eyes or else he would get sick. When the spinning sensation finally disappeared, he took a deep breath and to his surprise, he felt much better, but something still seemed strange. Opening his eyes, Dipper found out why.

Bill was huge now. He was at least his size, if not bigger. How in the world had he become so big? Said floating pyramid seemed to be…snickering? Oh, Dipper knew that something had gone wrong now. He opened his mouth to speak but the only thing that came out was a strange meow. Dipper froze in shock and stared at Bill in dawning horror. That’s when Bill lost it.

 

"Bwahahahaaa! Look at your face! Oh Pine Tree, if only I had a mirror to show you…Wait, I do!" Bill made a circle like motion with his hand in the air in front of Dipper and suddenly a mirror materialized into the demon’s hands. "Lookie lookie, pretty kitty~" Bill snickered again as Dipper peered into the mirror.

 

It was him, even though he didn’t want to believe it. He was a small brown cat who’s ears were now pinned to his head in horror. Dipper looked at Bill and hissed in anger, only making Bill laugh even more. The floating pyramid was going in circles around Dipper and clutching his middle as he laughed. Seeing him laugh just made Dipper even more upset and without thinking, he jumped at Bill with his claws out. Just as he was about to hit Bill, the demon’s laughter suddenly cut off and Dipper had a yellow energy around him, holding him in place. Bill did not look happy.

 

"Now, now Kitty, that’s not nice. If you try that again, I’ll have to declaw you the painful way. Understand?" Bill spoke in a sickly sweet voice but Dipper nodded his head quickly as he was sure Bill would go through with it if he wanted to.

 

"Good kitty." Bill lowered Dipper back onto the bed and Dipper let out a small sigh of relief; it was really strange to be hovering like that. 

 

Dipper looked up for Bill was surprised to find that he was gone. Panic shot through the boy-turned-cat. Bill wasn’t going to just leave him like this right? Suddenly there was pressure on the bed behind him so Dipper turned around.

There, was a cat, much bigger then him. The cat was a golden color with black markings that looked suspiciously like a bow tie on his neck. The can seemed to smirk as he watched him before suddenly jumping at him. Dipper was a few seconds too late to react and felt Bill-Cat (or would Cat-Bill sound better?) suddenly on him. Bill was so big that he was unable to move. Bill had him pinned.

 

Fear rippled through Dipper and he knew that he was probably shaking. Oh god, what was Bill going to do to him? He must be planning something horrible. As his mind was going through endless scenarios, Bill shifted a bit and moved for Dipper’s neck.

Shutting his eyes in fear and waiting for death, Dipper paused when he felt a weird sensation. Turning his head slightly to look at Bill, Dipper’s eyes widened in shock. Instead of doing anything harmful, Bill was…licking him?

Bill continued to lick him, or really, bathing him. If cats could blush, Dipper was sure he would a bright red. He squirmed furiously, trying to get out of Bill’s hold but it was impossible. Dipper turned his head to look at Bill, to tell him to stop (if that was even possible as a cat) when something strange happen. Just as Bill was going to lick the side of his head, Dipper turned and Bill ended up licking his lips.

Both of them stopped and blinked in shock. Bill let out a deep purr and a very cat like smirk and Dipper mentally screamed and tried his best to get away from the other when Bill started moving closer again.

 

Suddenly the attic door’s room opened and they froze again along with the person who entered. Mabel gasped when she the cats on Dipper’s bed. She let out a high pitch squeal that made both cats pin their ears back.

 

"KITTIES!"

 

**Fin**


	3. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female!Bill/Female!Dipper.
> 
> For Dipper, it's hard being a tomboy-ish girl with a even more boyish nickname and going through the realization that you're a girl who likes girls. It's even worse when then crush you have the person only likes you in a older sibling way. And they introduce you to their boyfriend. yeah, cue the pain.

Dipper was different than her sister. Mabel was so much more outgoing then her. She like to wear bright things and dresses and boys and Dipper was more of a stereotypical tomboy. She liked to keep her hair short and found that she liked books and video games more then the “normal” girly things. She even had a really boyish nickname that made people think that she was a boy. Sometimes she wished she had been born a boy.

She doesn’t really fit in with Mabel and her friends and Soos treats her like she is fragile and won’t let her do much. She wonders what Grunkle Stan thinks of her but all he does is tease her about her books or how she isn’t as athletic as Mabel. But there is one person who makes everything better:

 

Wendy.

 

Before coming to Gravity Falls, Dipper had never wondered if she had like boys or girls or even both. No one had ever really intrested her before but Wendy was just so _cool_. Wendy liked talking to her, the two of them had fun together and she treated her like an equal. Plus she was so pretty and smart and before Dipper knew it, she was up all night thinking of the pretty red haired girl.

She knew that it was a long stretch for a relationship between them to work between the age gap and the fact they were both girls. Dipper didn’t even know if Wendy liked girls. But throughout it all, she felt optimistic about their relationship. Then she met Robbie and all went down hill.

 

"Dipper, come here! I want you to meet someone!"

 

Dipper walked away from the register and felt a horrible feeling in her gut as she saw a strange teenage emo looking boy put his arm around Wendy’s waist.

 

"Dipper, this is my boyfriend Robbie. Robbie, this is Dipper; the little sister I wish I always had."

 

Robbie didn’t seem to interested, but at least made an attempt with an small nod. “Sup.”

 

"S-sup." Was all that Dipper could croak out, her throat suddenly feeling like it was trying to close in on it’s self. "I-I gotta, uh, go. I need to go do something for G-Grunkle Stan…Bye." And with that, Dipper ran out the front door and ran.

 

Dipper wasn’t sure when the tears started but after a while of running through the woods she fell to the ground as her tears made everything too blurry to see. She just laid their, crying her eyes out into the dirt. She felt like a idiot. How could she ever think she would have a chance with Wendy? The older girl only saw her as the ‘little sister she never had’ and that is all it would ever be. Dipper move from the ground only to curl into a ball and rest her back against a tree. Still sobbing into her legs, Dipper didn’t hear the sound of someone getting closer.

 

"Hey kid, you alright?"

 

Dipper’s head shot up in surprise and she was unable to hide her red rimmed eyes or the tears on her face. A woman stood in front of Dipper, looking down at her with confused concern. She was the palest person Dipper had ever seen, it was almost unhealthy looking, and she had golden hair that barely touched her shoulders. At any other time Dipper would’ve felt that something seemed wrong about this girl, but being so mentally and physically drained, Dipper could only curl back into a ball and try her best not to sob.

The woman sat down beside her and put her arm around Dipper.

 

"Shh…It’s okay…You wanna tell me what happened?"

 

At first, Dipper really didn’t but the thought of having someone to talk to became too tempting. Soon words poured out and Dipper didn’t stop until her story was done and her voice was cracked.

 

"I’m so sorry." The woman said, seemingly sincere. "First times can be so hard. First crushes, first loves, first heartbreaks…It’s pretty scary isn’t it?"

 

"Yeah." Dipper sniffed. "What am I gonna do?"

 

"Well, the best thing to do is to keep going. You can’t let it stop you. Trust me, I’m an adult. Really."

 

Feeling too exhausted to really talk or question the lady, Dipper sluggishly pushed her self up from the ground and looked at the lady, who’s name she still didn’t know, with a sheepish glance.

 

"Do you know how to get back to the mystery shack from here?"

 

The woman hopped up with a grin.

 

"Of course! I know these woods like the back of my hand. I’ve spent many years fooling around in here."

 

Dipper just nodded, too tired to really talk. Looking up at the sky as she followed the mysterious lady, she was shocked to find that the sun was setting already. She hadn’t even realized just how long she must have been talking for the sun to begin to set. Soon though, Dipper found herself recognizing the area and even seeing the shape of the mystery shack in the distance.

 

"Thank you so much." Dipper stopped walking and the lady stopped and turned to her with a grin. "For…for listening and for helping me back."

 

"Of course Dipper. I couldn’t just leave you alone in the woods could I? I mean, there are strange things in the woods. Who know what could get a small pretty thing like you? I’m sure they’d just eat you up." The woman’s grin became very predator like and Dipper found herself flushing hotly as the woman leered at her.

 

"I-I got to go now. Thank you again, bye!" And with that Dipper quickly ran to the Mystery Shack. Just as she was about to head back into the shack, a random thought hit her:

 

How did that lady know her name?

 

**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Since Male Bill is called Bill and that is short for William (I have no idea how though) I decided to call Female!Bill Wilma, making her Bill for short…I dunno, I just kinda like it. lol Hope you like it Gideon


	4. Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper loses a bet with Mabel and is forced to wear a dress. Bill likes Dipper in a dress that way more then he wants to admit and Stan finally found a good reason to get sent back to prison for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was pure crack. PURE CRACK. Also this is slightly AU, if this wasn't obvious. I feel bad for the person who requested this bc I prob fuk this prompt up more then they wanted lol.

Mabel gave a wide, and if Dipper was completely honest, creepy grin as she realized she won.

 

"B-best two out of three?" Dipper tried weakly, but it didn’t work.

 

He had been so sure of himself. He had thought that since he was always beating Mabel, that this was going to be a snap. Nope. Guess Lady Luck had a thing for boys in dresses.

 

Dipper hung his head in shame and embarrassment as Mabel helped him put the dress on. It was made for Mabel and since they were twins they mostly had the same body type, if except the dress was a little short. The boy thought that little dig at him was crossing the line.

 

"Dip?" His sister’s voice broke him out of his thoughts.

 

"What?"

 

"I’m done."

 

She moved them in front of the mirror and it was weird. For a moment he saw his sister but then he realized that it was him in the dress. Suddenly before he had a moment to process anything thoughts, something was shoved on his head.

 

"Mabel!"

 

"Just a sec! There! Perfect." 

 

Now Dipper was sporting a wig and he looked even more like a girl now. In fact, he looked just like his sister which wasn’t very surprising.

 

"Come on, let’s go!" Mabel tugged his hand and Dipper had no chance against her superior strength. But that didn’t stop his protests though.

 

"Mabel no! Someone is going to see me!!"

 

"Duh, that’s the point!" Mabel rolled her eyes as if her brother was being silly. 

 

They were in the gift shop room now and Dipper was panicking. What if someone saw him and recognized him? Oh god, this could not be happening.

 

"Ooh, Grunkle Stan is outside; I’ll go get him so he can see how cute you are!" And Mabel was out the door like a shot.

 

Dipper put his face in his hands and tried not to imagine just how much Stan would laugh at him.

 

"Hey Mabel, you alright?" 

 

Dread filled Dipper as he recognized that voice and he timidly looked up.

 

Wendy looked at him with a confused but concerned look which slowly turned into a look of surprise.

 

"Dipper?"

 

"I can explain!" His rushed out, so upset that she would think he’s weird and wrong but she just smiled that peaceful smile of her’s and patted Dipper’s shoulder.

 

"Hey, you look really good in that Dipper. I’m happy for you that you’re so comfortable wearing that in the open and I wish more guys had confidence like you. Plus you look adorable!" Wendy gushed slightly at the end before quickly waving and heading towards the register where a line was waiting for her.

 

Dipper was frozen with his mouth open; wondering what had just happened. Suddenly there was a noise behind him and he was unfrozen.

 

"Hey Shooting Star! Have you seeeeeEEEE!" Bill, who had come out from the employee section let out a strangled screech when Dipper had turned around and Bill had seen him.

 

Bill was the newest Mystery Shack employee, having only worked there for a couple of weeks now. He was quick on his feet, along with having a quick enough tongue and wit to keep on par with Stan (with it either kept him in Stan’s good graces or his shit list depending on the day). He was good friends with the kids, even with Dipper initial wariness of him.

Currently, he was standing in front of Dipper with his face bright red as he saw Dipper dressed up. It was the first time the boy had ever seen Bill so red. Quickly grabbing Dipper by the wrist and pulling him into the employee only section and not stopping until they were in the laundry room.

Bill shook slightly, releasing Dipper immediately. His hand was over his mouth and his eye was squeezed shut tightly as he strained to keep his face from becoming a tomato. Finally after a couple of deep breathes he looks at Dipper and then promptly looses his cool again. Keeping his eye shut and pointing at Dipper’s general direction he spoke:

 

"J-Just why in the world are you wearing such a thing Pine Tree?"

 

Dipper blinked at the shakiness of Bill’s voice and answered.

 

"I, uh, lost a bet with Mabel and she made me wear this."

 

"Oh."

 

"Yeah…"

 

The only noise between them was the distant and muffled chatter from the store and Bill’s heavily, now controlled, breathing. Dipper felt uncomfortable and itchy, so he took off the wig and Bill opened his eye at the noise. He made a small ‘eep’ and then did his best to get himself together.

 

"Okay. Dipper, first thing is first: You need to change your clothes. It’s distracting people; namely me."

 

"Alright." Dipper sighed with relief, glad to be out of the dress. "Uh, could you untie me? I can’t reach the top knot." Dipper bared his back to Bill and thought he heard him make a kind of whine before agreeing.

 

With shaking fingers Bill was untying the dress. Dipper started to take the top off as soon as he could, hoping to get out as soon as possible. His chest was showing a bit and just as Bill was working on the last and most difficult knot, the door open.

 

"I just know Dipper is around here somewhere Grunkle Stan! He promise he-" Mabel’s voice was cut off as she gasped when she saw the two of them in the compromising position.

 

"Mabel, what-?" Stan who was coming in behind Mabel was obviously annoyed. She must have pulled him away from some tourists, Dipper thought to himself. His eyes narrowed and then widened with disbelief and then rage as he saw what was happening.

 

"Bill, what the hell do you think you are doing to my nephew!"

 

Bill stood up just as he had gotten the knot undone and showed his hands palms up.

 

"It isn’t what it looks like!" The man swears.

 

Just at that moment the dress drops off of Dipper and he’s naked except for his underwear and if anything it just makes the rage on Stan’s face even more obvious. Then suddenly all the anger was gone into a smooth, blank face. But his eyes were cold and Bill shivered in fear at those eyes.

 

"Well," Stan spoke casually, as if this was nothing. "I always knew I would go back."

 

"Pardon?" Bill asked weakly and confused.

 

"Prison." Stan clarified to everyone’s horror. "I’ve been before but at least this time I’ll have a pretty good reason!"

 

Stan finished with a snarl as he lunged at Bill, who shrieked in fear and dove under him and out the door with Stan hot on his heels. The twins were left in the laundry room, just staring at the door in horror.

 

"I can’t believe it…" Mabel muttered as she turned to her brother. "Dipper you…"

 

"Mabel, I can explain,"

 

"You took off your dress! How could you do that!!" She looked at him with her hands on her hips, angry.

 

Dipper could only face palm.

 

**Fin**


	5. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill decides that Dipper is interesting and thinks that they should play a game...plus he can get revenge while he's at it. Dipper cracks and then shatters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DARK. VERY FREAKING DARK THIS CHAPTER IS. Mind Control, Character Death, Suicide. Read at your own discretion.

It was actually very simple how Bill was able to control the small boy. When they met the first time, Pine Tree, or Dipper as he learned his real name was, had interested him. And when things interest him, Bill Cipher doesn't let them go.

So he began poking around in the boy's head while he slept. The boy was smart but was inexperienced enough that he had no idea that Bill was there. Often times, he was too busy being entertained by the dreams Bill set up for him to notice anything else.

The demon found that after not much time of digging around what the boy deemed important. He seemed to put people first, his sister Shooting Star, or Mabel, first and foremost. Under her was that girl Wendy and then Stan. Bill growled when he saw the boy's memories of the time he spent with Stan.

Suddenly Bill had an idea; a very twisted idea to have fun and get rid of Stan once and for all. He flew around Dipper's mind letting out echoing laughter as he began to mess with things. Everything was in place; all he had to do was test it.

 

** XxXxXxXx **

 

Dipper was making a sandwich, using a small, but sharp, knife to slather on the peanut butter on his sandwich when he felt it. A sudden prickling feeling shot through the arm the was holding the knife and when his hand went up to spread more peanut butter, his hand suddenly jabbed his other hand and cutting him.

Letting out a yelp of pain, the sudden prickly feeling was gone and Dipper could actually move his hand again. Rushing over to the sink and running water over his heavily bleeding cut, Dipper wondered what happened.

 

** XxXxXxXx **

 

Over the past week it had gotten worse. Every time Dipper tried to tell someone, the prickly feeling would come over him and something would make him close his mouth and walk away. He tried to write down messages to Mabel, they would instead control his hand and draw nothing but smiley faces.

Nothing Dipper did worked and the worst part was that all Dipper felt was that prickly sensation all the time. 

One morning he woke up but he couldn't move. When he tried to say something he couldn't move his lips. Dipper couldn't do anything. Suddenly his body moved and Dipper wasn't the one doing it. The fake Dipper grinned and didn't even bother changing from his PJs and just went downstairs. Walking into Grunkle Stan's den and opening the locked cabinet, which was easy with the skeleton key he had, the fake Dipper took out one of Stan's gun with a grin.

Time for some fun.

 

** XxXxXxXx **

 

Bill in Dipper's body laughed at the carnage around him. The smell of gun residue, fear, and blood filled the air, making the demon grin excitedly. All throughout the fun, Dipper had scream, demanded, and begged for Bill to stop. He tried to stop Bill, but it was all for nothing. Deciding that a last bit of horror was good enough, Bill released his hold and watched with glee.

 

Dipper's scream was full of pain and horror as he fell to his knees. Sobbing and rolling on the ground, getting fallen blood smeared across him, Dipper crawled to his sister's lifeless body and cradled her against his chest and kept apologizing. The tears were endless and after a while, Bill found himself getting bored with the repeating scene.

 

"You can end this pain, y'know." He whispered in the boy's head.

 

So broken in his own mind, Dipper listened and pleaded for a way to make all this painsaddnesguilt disappear. So he followed Bill's directions without being controlled and headed upstairs.

He was on the roof now and he could feel the wind pushing him from the back, as if encouraging him.

 

"You want this to end? Jump." Bill floated by with an almost bored air. If he was really there or not though was all up to Dipper's shattered psyche. 

 

So without any push or control, Dipper jumped.

 

Bill let out a very pleased sound as he looked at the new body on the ground. The boy looked quite good covered in blood like that. With a sigh, Bill decided that was enough fun for the day and disappeared.

He left nothing but destruction in his wake.

 

**Fin**


	6. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female!Bill/Female!Dipper
> 
> No one believes her about all the strange things so Dipper finds herself isolating herself more and more by sleeping. But sometimes you're dreams aren't even safe.

No one believed her. Not Grunkle Stan, not Soos, not Wendy. Not even her own twin sister Mabel. They didn’t call her crazy, at least, not directly to her face, but he could see it in their eyes. So she began to pull away.

Why didn’t anyone believe her about the supernatural things that happened here? Mabel refused to listen as she was still angry with Dipper about scaring her first boyfriend away. And when Dipper had tried to explain that her boyfriend had actually been a bunch of gnomes, Mabel had refused to talk to her.

 

No matter what she saw, what supernatural thing that happened, no one would believe her and it hurt. After a while though, she ended up giving up on attempting to prove that she was right. Dipper often found herself curling up on her bed and sleeping for long amounts of time just to get away. Even though one would think that this would’ve made Dipper’s sleep schedule all out of whack, but instead, she ended up sleeping even longer.

She was sleeping so much and never feeling like it was enough. The young girl wondered what was wrong with her, and she wondered if anyone else even noticed. Such depressing thoughts drove her to sleep even more and she noticed that she started having weird dreams.

Dipper dreamed of walking in the woods around Gravity Falls. She didn’t feel lost but instead she walked as if with purpose. Soon the trees thinned and she found herself in a clearing. In the clearing was a beautiful looking gazebo with what looked like a small table with a person sitting there waving at her.

She felt comfortable and waved back to the person with a grin as she hurried. The person was a woman with pale skin and blond hair that barely reached her shoulders and bangs covering her left eye. The woman motioned to the seat in front of her and suddenly Dipper was sitting there and drinking tea, eating cookies, and laughing about something Dipper couldn’t remember.

The dream was a blur but the feelings it gave the young girl made her feel happy and when the woman reached across the table and held her hand, Dipper didn’t stop her and instead squeezed the hand back. The woman seemed very pleased.

Life outside of dreams were filled with nothing but pain and her family looking at her like she had something seriously wrong with her. She couldn’t wait to go back to bed, to her dreams where she was loved by the beautiful woman.

It was the end of a dream; Dipper could just feel it.

 

"I don’t want to go." Dipper whispered against the nape of the woman’s neck from where she laid against her.

 

"Then don’t." She replied, gently running her fingers through the younger girl’s growing hair. "Stay with me forever and be happy."

 

Dipper opened her mouth to say that it wasn’t that easy but then realized that maybe, just maybe, it really was that easy. So she ignored the call back into the world of the living and burrowed herself deeper into the woman’s arms. The woman leaned down and kissed her neck and Dipper could feel the others lips turn into a smirk.

 

Dipper never awoke again.

 

**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me prompts at www.inumaru12.tumblr.com if you want.


	7. Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fem!Dipper wishes for a girlfriend one starry night and lo and behold, one comes in the form of a female floating pyramid. Oh well; beggars can't be choosers.

Dipper just stared at the floating...thing, in front of her.

 

"Uhhhh," She closed her mouth when she was gaping and bit her bottom lip nervously. "Hi?"

 

"Well hey there kid!" A slightly high pitched, definitely a female's voice, came from the floating triangle with a single eye. It waved at her.

 

There was a awkward silence as Dipper shifted on from one foot to another and shivered. Dipper wished that she had brought a blanket out onto the balcony of the Mystery Shack, as it seemed to be one of those chilly nights.

 

"I heard your wish!" The flying triangle said, before quickly circling her and giving and approving nod. "Yeah, I could do this."

 

"Um, what?"

 

"Hmm, you don't seem very smart though...it might be a bit difficult to have a good conversation then..." The flying triangle muttered to herself.

 

"Hey!" Dipper shouted, now glaring at the mysterious being. "I am so smart!"

 

"Are you now?" The strange creature asked in mocking tone, which only made the young girl flush in anger. 

 

"Yes I am!"

 

"Well it's not very smart of you to be alone in some high up place with a mysterious being like me, now is it?" The triangle flew around Dipper and hovered over the side of the edge in the air. Dipper paled at the not so subtle suggestions.

 

"I just came up here to watch the stars!" She groaned to herself, regretting everything about this night.

 

"Oh, I know." The female voice of the triangle chuckles. "You were up here wishing, quite loudly if I may say, and I figured why not come help the poor kid? So here I am, here to grant your wish!"

The triangle shot forward towards Dipper, making the girl yell in shock and duck down with her hands over her head. When nothing came, she opened her eyes and looked up. Above her the triangle floated, holding her hand out. Blinking and slowly standing up, Dipper hesitantly took the outstretched hand, though she was ready to pull away at any second.

The female creature took her hand and just as she did, blue fire erupted from the strange being's hand and surrounded Dipper's own, making the girl shriek with fright. Suddenly the fire was gone and all that was left was a strangely smug seeming triangle and a heavily panting and shaking.

 

"W-what in the world was that?" She asked, looking. "What did you just do!"

 

The pyramid laughed, a high pitched laughter that made shivers run down Dipper's back and a weird warmth to flutter into her stomach.

 

"Well Pine Tree, I just made your wish come true! The two of us made a deal so now we are girlfriends! It's what you wished for, isn't it?"

 

Dipper could only stare in shock.

 

"G-girlfriends?" Her face turned a burning hot, Dipper placed her hands on her face in shock. "But, I, wha-?"

 

"Aww," The being cooed at Dipper, "You're so cute when you're embarrassed like that! Maybe this will be more fun then I thought it would be."

 

"I don't even know your name!" The young girl shouted, exasperated.

 

"Well, that's not good! You need to know what your girlfriend's name!" The floating triangle got into Dipper's face again and this time she didn't move away. "My name is Bill Cipher and I'm you're new girlfriend."

 

"Oh..." That was all Dipper could say; too surprised to say anything else.

 

"Yep."

 

"So um," Dipper was sure that her face was going to be a permanent red by the end of the night, "What exactly do girlfriends do?"

 

Bill raised an finger as if to list what they do but then she stopped.

 

"Huh...What do girlfriends do together?" She looked to Dipper for answers and the young girl had to pause and think, while trying to ignore just how crazy this situation was.

 

"They make out I guess?"

 

"Make out? Oh! You mean where humans will smash their lips against each other in attempts to suck the others tongues out?"

 

"Er, yeah. Kinda." Rubbing the back of her neck a bit awkwardly, Dipper just watched her new "girlfriend" shrug.

 

"Well, that is out of the picture! I have no lips to make out with. What else, darling?" 

 

The nickname made Dipper's mind shortwire for a moment before she came back.

 

"I-I guess they can do other stuff like dates and cuddle?" Dipper was now seriously regretting never watching more of those romantic movies with Mabel now.

 

"Cuddling?" Bill's voice peaked in curiosity as she looked at Dipper.

 

"Cuddling is where people just kinda, well, hug and enjoy each others warmth." Seeing that Bill didn't seem to fully understand, Dipper held her hands out to Bill. "Uh, lemme show you."

 

Bill seemed to shrug, or at least, shrug as much as someone with no shoulders can do, before floating across to Dipper and letting the girl place Bill into her lap. Hesitantly, Dipper put her arms around her new 'girlfriend'.

Dipper was surprised. Bill was warm; very warm in fact! So much that she no longer felt the slight nip of chilliness from summer night. Letting out a pleased sigh, she snuggled closer to Bill and nuzzled her subconsciously.

 

"Oh." Bill let out softly, sounding surprisingly pleased. "This is...nice. I like this cuddling.

 

Dipper smiled gently to herself. Yeah, she liked it too.

_Fin_


	8. Touch (NSFW!! Warnings: Underage!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They need to be quiet, or else someone will hear them. NSFW, Underage!Dipper

"Shhh," Bill whispered to Dipper as he unbuttoned the boy’s pants. "We need to be quiet now. If you’re too loud someone might here and well, I doubt we’ll be able to get away with explaining this now will we?"

 

Bill breath hit Dipper’s ear as the man chuckled. His warm breath sent shivers down Dipper’s already sensitive skin. Blood was pumping through his body rapidly as Dipper began to breath harder in anticipation. He shook slightly, which only increased as he felt Bill rest his hand on his thigh as the other fingered the elastic of his boxers. Dipper rested the back of his head against Bill’s chest and put his hands on the man’s legs which were on either side of him.

Even through the cloth of his boxers, Dipper could feel the warmness from Bill’s fingertips. They felt like molten lava against him but the warmness send butterflies through his stomach and an almost foreign pleasure down below. The boy bit his lips slightly but was glad that he had a second later when the man slipped his hand into his pants. Dipper stifled a gasp and Bill grinned against his neck.

 

"Remember Pine Tree," He murmured as he kissed a spot on Dipper’s neck. "Make too much sound and I’ll have to stop. Got it?"

 

"Y-Yeah," Dipper wheezed. "Just, please?"

 

"Heh, just because you asked so prettily."

 

Bill’s hand, which was around Dipper in a solid, but gentle, grip, began to move.

 

"Ah!" Slapping a hand over his mouth, Dipper turned slightly to look at Bill with pleading eyes. The man just smirked and continued to pull slightly.

 

Waves of pleasure coursed through Dipper and he twisted his body some more and buried his face into Bill’s chest with his hands gripping Bill’s shirt as he attempted to keeps hims moans quiet.

 

Bill continued to pull with a pleased smile as he heard the sounds. Soon enough, Dipper let out a long and muffled keening sound and Bill’s hand was dirtied. Kissing the the top of the boy’s head and rubbing his back, he leaned back and just waited for Dipper to come back down. Once he felt the boy’s breathing returned though, he was surprised when he heard soft crying.

 

"Pine Tree? Are you alright?" Worry suddenly flooded him and all the cocky and self assurance was gone. "Did I hurt you?"

 

Dipper shook his head fiercely against Bill’s chest and he felt confused. If that wasn’t it, then why was the boy crying?

 

"What’s wrong Dipper? Tell me, please?" Bill gently pushed the boy back and lifted his chin.

 

Tears tracks were obvious but the shame in Dipper’s eyes were a surprise. Wiping away the left over tears, Bill cradled the boy’s face and waited.

 

"I-I," Dipper’s face turned red and he looked ashamed and embarrassed all over again. "I _came_ really quickly. I’m sorry. I just…couldn’t help it.” He sighed, looking exhausted.

 

Bill blinked and held back the chuckle that almost made it’s way out. He knew that if he laughed now, it would just make it worse.

 

"It’s perfectly normal kid. You are, after all, a kid. Heck, you’ve barely started puberty. Once you’re in it for a while, you’ll have plenty of stamina; trust me."

 

Dipper looked up at him, looking to see if Bill was telling the truth.

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Positive. When you’re older, we’ll be going at it like rabbits for hours!"

 

Dipper turned bright red and Bill grinned before blowing a raspberry against the boy’s neck; making him squeak. Bill helped the boy get his pants back on quickly, much to Dipper’s cries that he could do it himself. The boy yawned and leaned against Bill as they stood.

 

"I’m hungry…" Dipper yawned.

 

"You’re hungry? I’m the one who did all the work!" Bill complained a bit before grinned and scooping up Dipper. "Well, I guess I’ll just have to feed you and send you right off to bed huh?"

 

Dipper complained the entire way to the kitchen but Bill played deaf; just enjoying the warmth in his arms.

 

_Fin_


	9. Alone Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan, Soos, and Mabel leave for the next down over to get supplies, leaving Dipper and Bill alone to do whatever...as long as those damn tourists don't show up.
> 
> Shop Worker!Bill AU (Idek, it just kinda appeared.)

Stan didn't like to leave Gravity Falls for supplies, seeing as he could easily steal, er, borrow without consent, many of the things that helped keep his store running well. Of course, today had to be one of those stupid town holiday where they celebrate town unity or whatever sappy stuff towns are pushing down their citizen's throats. So of course, most, if not all, shops were closed. So, Stan had to go to the next town over, which was at least an hour or two, to get some things that he desperately needed before opening for tomorrow. 

So the old man warmed up his car and left the key, though hesitantly, with Bill. The tanned man grinned widely and held onto the key firmly.

 

"Don't worry Stan, the two of us will take good care of the shack while you guys are gone!"

 

Oh yeah, Stan had almost forgotten about the fact that Dipper had decided to stay back. Dipper looked up at Stan with a small grin and Stan decided that he didn't want to ruin the boy's chance at having a friend by making him come with him. He had noticed how happy the boy seemed to be by having a friend in Bill; so he hadn't done anything force them apart. Though he still watched Bill. Something about that guy sometimes drove shivers up his spine...

 

"Grunkle Stan, come on! Road trip, road trip, road trip!" Mabel chanted out the window from the backseat.

 

"Yeah!" Soos followed Mabel's example. "Road trip with the Pines! Whoo!"

 

Stan groaned and ran his palm down his face before straightening up. He looked at both Dipper and Bill, who gave him huge grins, and gave them a hard stare.

 

"Now you guys know the rules! Don't fool around while I'm gone and watch the shop! I'm trusting you with this so you better not screw me over." After a stare down, Stan waved and walked to the car.

 

Bill and Dipper stood on the porch, waving with stiff grins.

 

"Is he finally gone?" Dipper asked through his teeth, still grinning.

 

"No, no, not yet....YES!" Bill jumped into the air, his stiff grin melted into a real one as he let out a whoop of joy.

 

"We're free, we're free!" The two shouted, grabbing hands and dancing in a circle.

 

Just as they were dancing with glee, cars came around the bend and parked and unloaded a bunch of tourists. Bill dramatically feel to his knees and put his hands on Dipper's shoulders.

 

"We were so close Pine Tree...So. Very. Close. I could almost taste freedom." 

 

The man let out a sob and Dipper felt his good cheer fading. Knocking the man's hands off of him, the boy headed towards the register.

 

"I'll man the register if you act as the tour guide!" But before he could even give the man a chance to answer, Dipper was already behind the register, waiting and ready.

 

With a deep sigh, Bill got up off the ground and patted the dirt off of his dark pants and put on his best grin as he made is way towards the growing crowd.

 

"Welcome to the Mystery Shack!"

 

** xXxXxXxXx **

It was a while later and Bill groaned as he leaned his back against the counter.

"How in the world does your Uncle do it?" Bill asked with grudging respect in his voice. "I mean, I get that they are stupid, but how can he put up with that stupidness?"

"Dunno. Maybe the money makes having to deal with all the stupid easier?"

"Money makes the world go ‘round I guess." Bill stood up and stretched, cracking his back with a pleased groan. 

"So," He turned to Dipper, "What do you wanna do now that all the tourists are gone?"

Dipper pondered for a moment before shrugging.

"We’ve got game; NOT video games!" Dipper added suddenly when he saw the look of a dark glee on his face. "I am not going to explain to Grunkle Stan why I had to call the fire department here…again."

"Aww," Bill pouted a bit, "I don’t know what happened really! I was just playing and then…boom!" The man let out a bunch of giggles at the thought and not for the first time, Dipper wondered if Bill had gotten dropped on his head a bit as a child.

"We’ve got some board games I think." Dipper moved from behind the counter and headed into the employee’s only section. Opening a closet, the boy tried reaching the top shelf, hoping to grab one of the game containers, but being too short to actually reach it.

"Here Pine Tree," Bill was suddenly behind him, leaning forward and reaching upward to grab what Dipper had been reaching for. His chest pressed again Dipper’s back. "Here we go, here is…Say, I’ve never heard of this game before."

Dipper, who had been in a bit of a daze, snapped out of it in shock.

"What? You’ve never heard of this? But it’s a classic!"

Bill just stared at Dipper with a blank expression. Dipper would’ve said something more but he just went with the fact that Bill knew basically nothing about anything that was “common knowledge” if it was pop culture or anything of the like.

"I’ll set it up."

**xXxXxXxXx**

 

Bill grinned victoriously as he looked down at the board in front of him. The sea of his colors filled the board and he snickered slightly when Dipper glared at him.

 

"Are you sure you've never played this before?" The boy asked him, grudgingly handing him his last fake ten dollar bill.

 

"I've never played it, Pine Tree! Remember how you had to explain the rules to me?" Bill rolled an die and claimed a property and his grin got even wider. "I think, my dear Pine Tree, that I win."

 

With a groan and a curse, Dipper fell onto his back. Bill tutted and wagged his finger playfully.

 

"Now, now! Don't curse like that! You don't want Stan to hear you do you?"

 

"Want me to hear what?" Stan asked as he walked into store and saw the two sitting on the ground playing Monopoly. "What are you two doing? Playing games? You should be working."

 

"Well, if you noticed," Bill spoke a bit sarcastically, waving a hand around the empty store. "There isn't really much to do."

 

"How was the trip Grunkle Stan?" Dipper immediately cut in, not wanting to see another verbal fight between the two.

 

Stan, who had looked ready to say something to Bill stopped and turned to Dipper.

 

"Ugh, going on a road trip with your sister and Soos is a handful...but it wasn't bad, I guess." As if just remembering them, Stan turned and shouted out the door. "Hey! Hurry up you two with that stuff."

 

Mabel and Soos came in, carrying some bags, and Dipper waved to them.

 

"Oooh, Monopoly! I wanna play!" Mabel cheered as she put the bag down on the counter.

 

"Ooo, me too dudes! Count me in!" Soos mimcked Mabel and sat down on the ground with Mabel next to the board.

 

"Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Stan! YOu gotta play with us! This is your game! It has money!!" She looked up at her grand uncle with pleading eyes.

 

"Eh, I dunno kid...There is still some light so I could get some suck-tourists, in here." He looked at the door, as if just waiting.

 

Bill waved his hand. "We already got a busload today, so I kinda doubt that we'll get more. Why don't you play old man...unless you're scared that you'll lose!" The dark skinned man grinned mockingly.

 

Stan's eyes narrowed as he gave back his own vicious grin.

 

"Oh, it is so on kid! But I'm not sitting on the ground; we're moving this to the living room."

 

"Yes! Grunkle Stan is playing! Oooh, I claim the dog!" Mabel said as she, Dipper and Soos quickly picked up everything and began to move it into the other part of the shack where the living room was.

 

"Alright, alright, I'm playing. Just don't make a mess." Stan grumbled. He turned towards Bill once the door to the employees only section shut.

 

"Hey, go ahead and turn the open sign around. It's pretty late as it is and we probably won't get anymore customers today." Was all the old man said before following his nephew and niece into the living room.

 

With a small grin, Bill waved his finger into a circle and the sign on the door moved on it's own and turned so it read closed. He pushed out a bit more of his energy, putting the barrier up again so that the tourists would stay away for the rest of the day.

 

"Bill, come on! We're ready!" Dipper's voice came through the door and it made demon-turned-human smile.

 

"Coming!" He sang back, as headed through the door into the living room.

 

'This isn't so bad,' He thought to himself as he sat on the ground next to Dipper, their knees touching. He grinned at the boy, who blushed a little but he didn't bother to move his legs at all.

Around him their was laughter and playful threats and much talk and Bill was filled with a strange warmness.

 

'Yeah, this is really nice.'

 

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently not taking prompts atm as I try to finish all the ones I have in my inbox at tumblr! Sorry!!


	10. Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper starts Preschool and seems to be having a hard time adjusting...Until he makes a friend named Bill.

Mrs. Pines worried about her son. Both her and her husband had worried about how the two would handle going into preschool. It was the first time that the twins weren't together and of course there had been tears the first couple of days as they were forced to separate from each other and go to their respective classrooms. They knew that they could've easily gotten them in the same class together, but after reading several parenting books regarding twins, they came to the decision that they needed the two to grow into their own person instead of leaning too much onto each other. So with a heavy heart and a mind full of questions like 'are we making the right choice?', they led the kids to separate rooms.

Soon enough though, Mabel began to make friends with the girls in the class and began to enjoy what seemed like an extended social playtime for her. All the way home she would talk about what happened and just how much fun she had with her friends. Whenever Mrs. Pines would ask Dipper how his day was, he would shrug and say fine.

She and her husband began to worry about their son's lack of enthusiasm about school until one day he came running out of school with a large grin on his face. He told her that he had made a friend named Bill and the mother of two felt her heart rise with glee. Everyday he would talk about his new friend Bill and just how great he was and it made the fact that they had separated the twins seem worth it to the parents.

One day Mrs. Pines was called by the school early and was asked to come as it was an emergency. Feeling dread in the pit of the stomach, the woman called her husband at work and hurried over to church where the preschool was held. When she got there she was lead to the head's office where she saw Dipper's teacher crying and several police officers writing things down. The head of the church, a kind older man sat her and told her the horrible news: her son was missing.

He had been playing outside like the rest of the children and the teacher had turned her back on him for a moment and he was gone. Mrs. Pines couldn't believe her words. What about friends? Didn't any of the other children notice anything?

And with a sad look the teacher just shook her head. None of the other children noticed because Dipper always played by himself. He didn't have any friends at the moment. Every time they'd go outside, all the kids would get into little groups to play and Dipper would always go to the edge of the church grounds and walk the fence until the teacher had to yell for him to come back and not to leave.

But that couldn't be right, could it?

 

"What about Bill?" Mrs. Pines asked, much to the confusion of the teacher.

 

"Who?" She asked.

 

"Bill! Dipper said he made a friend named Bill here."

 

"That's impossible; there is no Bill in my class."

 

"How is it impossible? Dipper told me so much about him and what they do together while they are outside. Maybe another classes' recess is combined with your own?"

 

"Ma'am," The head of the church spoke up, his face grim with a silent realization. By the looks on the police officer's faces, they seemed to understand it too. Mrs. Pines wondered just what she was missing.

 

"Mrs. Pines, this is a small church and there is only room for only three classes of ten at the most. Each class has a set schedule and they never cross paths with the other classes until it is time to go home. I know all the names of the children of this year and I can tell you right off:

There is no student by the name of Bill in this church."

 

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this one seems a bit weird, even for me. Some notes for you guys to see where my head is at:
> 
> 1) Preschool is before Kindergarten in the US; just for some of you people who don't know. (I still have a hard time remember which comes first, lol)
> 
> 2) It isn't really strange that Dipper and Mabel's Kindergarten was in a church. Hell, I went to a Kindergarten that was in a church right by my school. The group was never really big though I kind of exaggerated about the fact that there were only three groups in the church at one time. I don't really remember how they did it at the church i went to, but I remember it was less then 10 kids in my group. We were called the "Brown Bears" I think was our group name...
> 
> 3) If Bill was a demon or just some random predator who kidnapped Dipper is up to you reader. I left it ambiguous as Dipper was at the edge of church grounds (which something about old lore saying Demons can't step on holy church grounds) but you can take it whatever way.
> 
> I actually kinda like this idea...I like the mystery kind of feel of it. I dunno why.


	11. Sleepover (Kid!Bill)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Mabel is away at Candy's house to have a sleepover, Dipper and Bill decide to have their own. Kid!Bill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For obsidianchameleon on tumblr because it was her birthday! I hope you have/had a wonderful day darling! :)

"Move over some!" Dipper tried his best to gain some more area into his personal space but Bill was not budging in the least. The other boy clung to Dipper so much it was hard to even move. The bed under them creaked nosily and Dipper stifled a groan of frustration.

 

"But Pine Treeee!" Bill whined, making Dipper cringe as the boy was right next to his ear, "I’m cold and you’re warm. So that means you should warm me up. Besides, I’m the guest and you’re supposed to be a good host."

 

Dipper finally let out that groan and he didn’t even need to open his eyes to know that the boy who was supposedly older then him was pouting at him.

"Fine." He said, gritting his teeth tiredly as Bill let out a squeal. "Quiet! Grunkle Stan is sleeping, remember?"

 

"Sorry!" And the boy did sound apologetic. Bill let out a softer squeal and hugged Dipper tighter.

 

"B-Bill!" The brown haired boy choked out, unable to breath because of the other boy’s strong hug.

 

"Oh! I’m sorry Pine Tree! Did I hurt you?"

 

Opening his eyes, Dipper looked at the other, who was really way too close even for sharing a bed, and just sighed.

 

"No. No, I’m fine Bill; I promise."

 

Bill looked relieved.

 

"Oh good. I’d hate for if I hurt you." The blond haired boy put his face against Dipper’s neck and took a big intake of air, smelling the other boy. Dipper flushed in response.

 

"W-Why are you smelling me? It’s embarrassing." He muttered but the other heard it loud and clear.

 

"Heh, is it really? Sorry, sorry!" This time, Bill didn’t sound nearly as sorry as before. "You just smell so good! I love the smell of Dipper! Plus I get to sleep in your bed, which smells just like you too!"

Starting to feel a bit uncomfortable by Bill’s words, Dipper slipped out of his bed but was unable to get any farther from his bed by Bill’s arms wrapped around his waist.

"Where are you going?" Bill’s one visible eye was wide and his blunt nails dug into Dipper’s skin even through his clothes. Dipper managed to pry Bill’s arms off of him and jump away before the boy could grab him again.

"I-I’m just gonna sleep in Mabel’s bed for tonight. That way you have the entire bed to yourself." He lowered himself onto Mabel’s bed, feeling incredibly thankful that Mabel was sleeping over at Candy’s house for once.

 

"B-But…Sleepover cuddles!" Bill made a grabby motion with his hands and Dipper could only look at him with a wide eyes.

 

"No. No way."

 

"Pleeeaaaassseee?"

 

"Sorry Bill but there is really no space for both of us on that bed. So I’m just gonna go to sleep now…" When there was no vocal response, only the burning stare from the dark skinned boy, Dipper sighed and turned so his back was face Bill.

 

It was quiet…Extremely and suspiciously so. Dipper should’ve realized that Bill would never have taken that as an answer. Whatever Bill wants, Bill gets. So when there was a sudden creak behind him, Dipper rolled onto his back and nearly jumped into the air when he saw Bill standing there with a pillow firmly clenched between his hands.

 

"Oh Dipper," The fact that Bill actually said his name instead of the nickname he had given the brown haired boy sent several bells off in Dipper’s head. "Don’t you know it’s rude to ignore what your guests wants and needs? You’re making a very bad host at the moment. I guess I’ll have to punish you…" A terrifying grin crossed Bill’s face as he began to suddenly lower his pillow. Dipper closed his eyes; too surprised and shocked to do much else.

 

He was even more shocked when he landed on the ground from being smacked in the face with a pillow. Dipper just stared wide eyed at Bill who now jumped up and down and grinning with excitement.

 

"Oooh! My first pillow fight! Did I do it right? You are supposed to do it with regular pillows or do you do it with the feather based ones? Or do you empty it out completely and put bricks in the pillowcase? I’ve seen that before and it looks fun! Should I get the bricks Pine Tree, should I?"

 

"NO! No bricks…But there is one thing Bill…" Dipper stood slowly with a grin growing on his face.

 

"Yes? What’s that Pine Tree?" Bill cocked his head to the side before letting out a yelp as he was suddenly smacked in the face with Dipper’s own pillow.

 

"That means war!" With a battle cry Dipper lunged at Bill again with his pillow. Bill laughed and threw himself into the pillow fight.

 

Later, the two had thrown a blanket on the floor between the beds and laid together with their pillows and blankets talking and giggling over pillow fight until they passed out from exhaustion. Bill hugged Dipper close and although Dipper would deny it if it ever came up in conversation, Dipper held the Bill back. 

Both slept peacefully through the night.

 

_Fin_


	12. Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Bill likes Dipper so much, he decides that he wants to give the boy a present. Dipper really wishes he didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda dark! Some blood/gore! Just warning you!

Bill had showed up so suddenly; Dipper had no chance to run away and that was Bill's plan. He grabbed the young boy and flew so quickly into the woods that everything was a blur. When he finally stopped and dropped Dipper onto the ground they were deep in the woods.

Dipper was scared but he was trying his best to be brave. But of course, when a freaking demon is floating around you and seemingly _leering_ at you, it gets understandability difficult.

 

"Hey, hey! Why so jumpy Pine Tree? I told you that we'd see each other again didn't I?" Bill stared at the kid intently, making him uncomfortable.

 

"W-What do you want Bill?!" Dipper's false bravado was ruined by the cracking of his voice. The boy flushed when he heard the demon laugh.

 

"Oh, well I just came to give you a gift of course! I really admired the way you were so smart the last time we met! So smart and gifted...So, let me give you something super special!" Bill held out his hand and all color seemed to disappear around them. 

It was then that Dipper noticed the woodland creatures around them. The deer that were standing not too far away and standing at alert, not sure if they should run. There were squirrels sitting in the branches above watching curiously and not too far away was a river where beavers were working diligently. But with a simple wave of his hand, they all froze and were unable to move except for the opening of their mouths.

Dipper watched in awe, which quickly turned into downright horror, as he watched one by one as the teeth of the animals was ripped out of their mouths.

 

"Look Pine Tree: deer, squirrel, and even beaver teeth! All for you because I like you! Now hold out your hands like a good boy." Bill held a ball of mixed teeth in the air in front of Dipper; he could even see some blood and tissue dripping off of it.

 

"N-No way!" Dipper turned to run screaming off into the woods but found that he wasn't able to move. Bill held him in place with his demon magic and gave him a disapproving look.

 

"Now Pine Tree, hasn't your parents ever taught you that it's rude to not accept gifts from someone? Especially homemade gifts! Now, hold out your hands." As soon as Bill spoke, Dipper's hand were suddenly pressed against each other and his palms up as if waiting eagerly. 

 

"Good boy! Here you go!" The lump of teeth barely fit all into Dipper's hands and he could even see some slip off and fall to the ground. Even worse, he could feel a stickiness and it made him sick as he could guess what it was. "Look, I can even make shapes out of the teeth!"

Bill used his powers to move the teeth in Dipper's hands, making them take the generic heart shape. The floating triangle put his fists on his sides and hummed.

 

"You know what? There is something better then a cliche heart like this!" Waving a hand lifted the now toothless deer into the air, where it struggled in confusion and fear. A blue energy surrounded and the deer struggled and let out a cry of pain and death as it's chest was suddenly ripped open and his heart pulled out. Bill threw the now dead deer to the side and set the heart into Dipper's waiting hands. Blood spilled out of the still beating heart and began to coat the boy's hands.

"There you go; have a heart since I really like you kid!" Bill cackled as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

 

Dipper could only scream in horror until he passed out.

 

_Fin_


	13. Poison Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper wakes up in the forest with no memory of how he got there and Gravity Falls has been overrun with the undead. Just as it seems to be the end for Dipper, he's saved by a strange man, or is he?
> 
> Something screams at the back of his head that something isn't right, but he's too tired to think of what.
> 
> BLOOD/Gore/Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this idea as I've always been kind of a fan of stories where the main character is set of on a quest but it doesn't always seem like what it is. I was kind of inspired by Amnesia: The Dark Descent, Silent Hill, The Last of Us, and The Walking Dead for this story and maybe I'll write more on this AU if anyone wants to read it. 
> 
> It will be sad/dark/horror/bloody/whatever if I were to continue. But honestly, I'm not up to starting another chapter fic at the moment (we can see how well I'm doing with Wonderland...) so maybe I'll do another little drabble in the future, who knows.
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoy it!

When Dipper woke up he was in the woods. His shirt was ripped, there was some dried blood on his head and the woods were completely silent. No sound of birds or some kind of creature hiding; just silence. It scared Dipper but what scared him worse was the fact that he couldn't remember just how he got there.

Stumbling slightly as he got to his feet, Dipper looked around. Luckily through his many adventures in the woods, he could tell where he was and started to head towards where he knew the town was. Just as he was breaking free from the trees, Dipper saw a dark spiral of smoke coming from town. Hurrying as much as he could, Dipper felt as if he had been thrown around by minotaurs for some reason, the boy finally made it into town.

The town looked horrible. Cars were flipped and on fire, shop windows were broken while others were boarded up. All throughout the town it looked like hell. What had happened? Had it been a monster or had someone Gideon come back to take revenge? The more Dipper tried to think about it, the more his head hurt so for a moment he decided to not worry about it.

Suddenly there was a crash from the alleyway not too far from him. Rushing towards the opening of the alleyway, but he stopped as he was hit with a horrible stench. It was a smell that Dipper had only smelt once but it had stuck with him his entire life.

When he was young a boy in one of his classes had brought in a box for show and tell. The boy said it was special because he found it and had proceeded to open the box. In the box was a decomposing rat and the smell was horrible. All of the students in the class had cried and screamed and the teacher had made the boy who brought it in to go throw it outside in the trash.

That smell of death had never faded from Dipper's memory. So at the opening of the alleyway, he stood there and hesitantly called into it.

 

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

 

Something from behind the dumpster began to move and shuffled upwards. As it stood up, Dipper could see that it was a man with his back facing him.

 

"Sir? Are you alright?"

 

Then he turned around and Dipper felt his heart jump to his throat. The man, if he could even be called that anymore, was missing half of his face. The skin was ripped from the right side of his face and his right eye was pitch black while his other eye was a normal shade of blue, though it was glassed over. The thing's mouth was coated with blood and it lets out a quickly growing louder growl.

Dipper could feel his heart pounding and he didn't want to believe that this was happening. Taking a step back, the creature shuffled forward before letting out an ear piercing shriek.

That shriek was answered by another behind Dipper.

Fear rippling through him, Dipper turned and ran. The creature followed after him, though much slower as it stumbled slightly as it chased after him. Running down the main street and avoiding cars that were abandoned and coated with blood, some even had dead bodies in them, Dipper looked around in hopes to find something or someone to answer him for what was going on!

Another monstrous shriek came from a car as a woman who was trapped in a car. She, or 'it', slammed her hand against the glass with such force that it actually broke through the glass, cutting her arm apart, as she reached for Dipper with a deep hunger. Screaming in shock, Dipper ducked away from her and screamed again when he saw a wall of the damaged people coming towards him.

He was shaking. Dipper was shaking in absolute fear as the smell of death surrounded him as he backed up out of the street until his back hit a nearby wall. What could he do? His head was spinning and his heart was racing. Just as he thought he was about to be grabbed by the outstretched hands of the creatures, the wall disappeared and he fell onto his back.

 

"Get up! Quick!" 

 

Dipper was pulled to feet and pulled into the building. The door was slammed shut and the moaning of the creatures could be heard along with them slamming against the door. The boy turned and saw someone running into the back area but Dipper hesitated.

 

"Hurry up!" The voice called to him from the back. "That door won't hold them for long kid!"

 

That statement rang true as Dipper heard the splitting of the wood behind him and as the shrieks and snarling get louder. Dipper ran and turned into the back room of the store he was currently in. It was dark and there was blood on the ground as the corpse of what was once a man was laying against the wall with a shotgun shoved in his mouth and his brain splattered all on the wall behind him. Dipper didn't have time to even gasp as the man, who he had yet to get a good look at, opened a door and let in the light of the day which blinded Dipper.

The man grabbed him and pulled him out of the dark and death infected room into fresher air. The man pulled Dipper along, running towards the woods.

 

"W-Wait!" Dipper wheezed, trying his best to keep up to the man's longer run.

 

"No time; hold on!" 

 

Suddenly Dipper was lifted and thrown over the man's shoulder. Dipper let out a yelp and held onto his hat and clinging to the man's shirt with his other hand. He could see the undead creatures starting to notice them but by the time they started to turn towards them it was too late. The man was fast, that was sure.

He was running into the woods and was beginning to slow down to a jog.

 

"Hey, can you put me down now please?"

 

"Just wait a bit longer, okay?" The guy said, never once breaking his stride. "I want to make sure none of them are around here and my place is just around here."

 

So Dipper had no choice but to wait. He turned slightly, trying to see what the guy looked like. All he could see was wild blond hair before he noticed what looked like a small shack in front of them.

 

"Here we are!" The mysterious man spoke with an enthusiasm that Dipper just couldn't understand. The man paused at the door to unlock it before opening it and quickly going in and locking the door behind him. It was dark and Dipper was suddenly lifted from the man's shoulder and put on the ground. Still unable to see anything, he stayed still.

Suddenly there was light.

 

The shack looked like a regular shack, if there was such a thing. There was a mattress and blanket in the corner, some books piled in the other corner along with flashlights and batteries. All in all, it was very small and not very interesting. The man though, he was interesting.

 

He stood in front of Dipper with a big grin and held his hand out, which Dipper hesitantly shook.

 

"Nice to meet you kid! My name is Bill. Now I gotta ask, just what in the world were you thinking? Going out in the middle of the town like that? Not even a weapon on you. You were almost zombie chow my friend."

 

"I-I'm Dipper. I don't understand; what's going on? I woke up in the woods and I can't remember how I got there...Zombies? Are they really?" Dipper stared wide eyed at Bill, who he noticed was wearing an eye patch over one eye

 

Bill's eyebrow raised as he looked at Dipper like he was crazy.

 

"Dang kid, just where have you been? The word on the street is that Gravity Falls is center for the end of the world! People started getting infected and becoming those creepy undead zombies! It's been like this for two weeks now. You're lucky I was on a food run when I saw you walking around."

 

Dipper's legs wobbled dangerously and Bill grabbed his arm to hold him upright.

 

"Two...Two weeks? How? I don't..." Dipper blinked back tears as his head pounded harshly, causing him to groan in pain.

 

"Pine Tree? You okay?"

 

Dipper opened his eyes and looked at Bill who was looking at him with concern, but he looked away as something else caught his eye.

 

It was Mabel. How had she gotten in here? What was she doing? Why won't she look at him? All she was doing was standing in one of the empty corners, staring at the wall.

 

"Ma..." He couldn't get the rest of the words out; they just seemed to freeze.

 

The sound of something dripping filled Dipper's ears as every other sound began to fade away. The constant dripping, Dipper realized, was coming from Mabel. Blood was dripping from her hand into a large puddle under her. Just as Dipper was trying to say something again, Bill was waving his hand in front of his face.

 

"Kid, you okay? You kinda spaced out on me for a bit." Bill gave Dipper a frown.

 

"I just-!" Dipper looked back to the corner where his sister had been but she was gone. There was no blood or anything. Maybe she hadn't ever been there?

 

"I'm just tired...I think." Dipper spoke softly, holding his head.

 

Bill lifted Dipper up and led him towards the mattress; gently laying him down on it. Dipper couldn't fight it; his head was too clogged and sleep sounded so nice right about now. He was already drifting off when he heard Bill...singing?

He couldn't make out the words but the feeling of it made him want to pull out of sleep. But even as he struggled, the melody Bill sang drew him down and deeper into sleep.

As he fell asleep, Dipper could've sworn he heard Mabel's voice but it was too faint to really tell.

 

Dipper fell back asleep.

 

_Fin_


	14. Frost (Crossover RotG)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rise of the Guardians Crossover. Dipper as Jack Frost and Bill Cipher as Pitch.
> 
> Bill wants Dipper to join him; this can't go well.

"Don’t you realize Dipper, that we could do so much together?  That the two of us fit one another?"  Bill’s small form hovered around the forever twelve year old boy.

  
"They left you alone, ignored and neglected you for so long.  They never would’ve said a single word to you if it hadn’t been for The Man in the Moon."

  
Dipper can feel the bitterness bubbling under him as he grits his teeth.  Nails digging into his staff and the wind blowing his snow white hair, Dipper can only glare angrily at the floating pyramid.

  
"Do you really think that after everything was over, they would’ve let you stay?  Haven’t you seen the truth for yourself already?"

  
Squeezing his eyes shut tight, Dipper remembers the look on everyone’s face when they found Easter eggs destroyed to pieces.  Soos had looked so shocked, Wendy nearly had tears in her eyes, but Stan was the worse.  Stan was furious…Furious at Dipper.

But he hadn’t destroyed them but Stan hadn’t let him explain.  He tried to tell him, looking to Wendy and Soos for help but the two had just looked away with pain filled expressions.  So he ran away.  Ran away from the pain and the disappointment where Dipper had thought he had finally made some friends.

Now he was alone.

  
No.  He wasn’t alone.

  
Dipper opened his eyes and stared at Bill’s own large eye.

  
"Join me Dipper," Bill cooed softly,  "Together we could be great!  We could force the world to change!  We’ll rule the world and you’ll never be forgotten again!"

  
Bill’s words struck true and for a moment, Dipper let himself entertain the idea of the two of them ruling.  The daydream filled him with a sense of…of…

Dread.

  
It would be great, just like Bill had said, but some of the most terrible people were called ‘Great’ also.  Dipper didn’t want that, no matter how desperate he was.

  
"Sorry, but no way Bill.  I don’t want to be feared by children, I want to be loved!"

  
Bill hovered in one spot, staring at Dipper with shock and what seemed to be hurt.

  
"I offer you the world and you say ‘no’?"  Bill’s voice is soft and flat, but like a storm, it grows louder and stronger with each second.  "I offer a partnership and you JUST THROW IT AWAY?!?  Why?  For those damn Guardians who don’t even care about you?  I care about you enough to give you ever want."

The Spirit of Nightmares grew larger and began to glow a bright red.

  
"Fine!" He snarled, grabbing Dipper with his now enlarged hands,  he threw Dipper into one of the crevices of ice…leaving only Dipper’s staff in his hand.  "If that’s the way you want it Dipper, then go ahead and live the rest of your miserable life here alone; you’re used to that by now aren’t you?"

  
And then without warning, Bill broke Dipper’s staff, making the white haired boy cry out in pain.  He threw the broken pieces down at the dazed boy, along with one of Wendy’s memory boxes.

"There, you can have that part of the deal as well.  I won’t need it anymore and it’s not like it’ll do you any good." Bill turned to leave, only to stop and look at the broken boy below him.

  
"We could’ve been great together…"  He muttered, more to himself then anything.

  
But then he turned around and he was gone.

  
Dipper groaned weakly grabbed the two halves of his staff and the small box with his face imprinted on it.  He pulled them all against his chest, along with his knees, and tried to figure out what he was going to do now.

  
“ _Dipper~_ "  A  female voice called out to him.

  
Lifting his head in confusion, the winter spirit saw no one around.  Had it been the wind?

  
“ _Dipper come play!_ ”

  
No, it wasn’t the wind but instead it was coming from his memory box.  A voice was calling him…his memories were calling him.  His hands shook as he knew that now was the time he would finally learn who he was and where he was from.

Taking a deep breath, Dipper opened the box and delved right into his memories.

  
**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notes** : I actually really liked this idea, lol. If you couldn’t tell, the GF characters are in place of RotG characters. Dipper is Jack, Bill is Pitch, Soos is North, Wendy is Tooth, Stan is Bunny, and Mabel is Jack’s/Dipper’s sister. I actually haven’t watched the movie in a while so if it seems too incredibly weird, forgive me.
> 
> Keep sending me prompts at Inumaru12.tumblr.com


	15. Yandere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yandere!Dipper
> 
> Dipper likes Bill. He really, really, likes Bill and he doesn’t want to share him with anyone.

 "Hey there P.T.!"  Bill smiled at Dipper and the preteen boy felt his insides melt with pure joy.

"H-hi Bill!"  Dipper coughed suddenly, trying his best to hide the crack in his voice.

  
The tanned skin man grinned and moved past Dipper, ruffling the boy’s hair as he did so, and went behind the counter at the Mystery Shack.  Dipper did his best not to sigh sickeningly as he stared at the much older man shamelessly.

  
"Geez Dip, I can just see little cupids flying around your head by now."  A voice spoke behind him.

  
Jumping in shock and twirling around, Dipper let out a small sigh of relief when seeing who it was.

  
"Mabel," He scowled a bit, "Don’t do that to me.  I thought you were Grunkle Stan or someone else."

  
The girl rolled her eyes.

  
"Well, maybe if you weren’t going gaga over your boyfriend, you would’ve realized I was behind you."

  
Dipper’s cheeks turned a bright red.

  
"H-he’s not my boyfriend!"

  
Mabel’s grin grew even more, her braces shining brightly in Dipper’s eyes.

  
"Suuuure he’s not~!  Do you ever find yourself up late at night thinking about him Dipper?"

  
"Wha-Of course not!"  Dipper denied rather quickly; looking rather shifty.

  
"Gasp!"  Yes, Mabel had actually said ‘gasp’ out loud.  "You totally have a crush on him!"  Luckily Mabel knew that if she shouted it that it would terribly embarrass her brother so she had whispered it.  While Dipper was thankful for that, he rather wished that she hadn’t said anything at all.

  
"I don’t!" The young boy tried to deny.  "I don’t have a crush…" He trailed off though when he had briefly looked towards Bill.

  
"Dipper?"  Mabel looked where he was looking and gasped softly.  "Oh."

  
Wendy and Bill stood behind the counter together.  When the teenage girl had gotten there, Dipper didn’t know, but what she was doing was what he wanted to know and _why_.

  
The red haired teenager was touching Bill.  She was straighting out his bowtie for Bill and when she was done she let her hand slide down his neck to chest where it sat for nearly ten seconds.

  
Dipper knew that Mabel was touching his elbow in a hope of comforting him, but he didn’t register it completely.  There was a loud beating in his ears and it took the boy a moment for him to realize that it was his blood pumping furiously.  _He_ was furious.  Wendy was touching Bill, was flirting with him.

No.  He would not have this.  Bill was his.  He had been the first when the guy had come to the Mystery Shack looking for a job.  Bill had smiled at him, had played with him, had even given him a nickname.  Bill was _his_.

A strange, overflowing feeling filled Dipper that had only felt in small does: Possessive.   A strange peace overcame Dipper when he recognized what his feelings were.  He knew what he had to do now.

  
"Dipper?"

  
Turning to his sister, Dipper gave a small smile.

  
"You okay?"  She asked, concern filling her face.

  
"I’m fine.  Just fine."  Dipper let out a small chuckle, something that made Mabel pause.  That chuckle had sounded…strange for Dipper.  But Mabel shrugged it off and gave a small smile back.

"You sure?"

  
"I will be soon."  He promised.

  
**XxXxXxXx**

  
Wendy had been making her way to her car after a long day of working under the tyrant that was Stan Pines.  The man had closed up and went up into his office to count his money and Bill had disappeared soon after Stan had dismissed them so she assumed he went home.  It was a little disappointing really, Wendy was hoping to talk to him some more.  He seemed like a cool, worldly guy and she was hoping to spent more time with him.  It didn’t hurt that he was pretty handsome too.

There was suddenly a crack of branches from the woods behind her and Wendy jumped in shock and turned around quickly, her keys in her hands as a makeshift weapon.

  
"Wendy!" 

  
The girl sighed in relief, it was just Dipper.  But why did he look so scared?

  
"Wendy, you gotta help me!"  The young boy cried out, fear obvious on his face. 

  
"What’s wrong dude?" 

  
Dipper grabbed her hand and began to pull her towards the woods, a place Wendy knew better to go into at night and stood her ground.

  
"It’s Mabel!  She’s hurt, I need help!"

  
"Whoa, what?!?  How did she get hurt?  How bad is it?  Let me go get Stan-"

  
"No!  There isn’t time!  She’s gonna be dead by the time you get Stan!  Please Wendy, I need your help!"

  
Though still a bit hesitant, Wendy nodded and let the boy lead her into the woods (a place she avoided because something in her screamed it was _badbadbad_ ).  The teen followed, or was pulled, by Dipper for a while until he let go of her hand and began to look around frantically.

  
"She was just here!  Help me look; she couldn’t have gone far!"

  
Wendy nodded and began to look around.  She had kneeled down to look and see if somehow if Mabel had gotten under a bush or something.  Wendy didn’t see anything and was about to ask Dipper if maybe he had lead her to the wrong area when suddenly something slammed down on top of her head.

She fell to the ground and groaned painfully.  Right before she fell unconscious, Wendy saw Dipper standing over her.  In the moonlight, Dipper’s grin was horrifying but was even scarier was the knife he was pulling out of his vest’s inner pocket.  Her eyes fluttered shut and she fell into a deep sleep; never to wake again.

  
**XxXxXxXx**

  
Dipper was merciless.  He took out all his anger, his furious possessiveness on what used to be Wendy.  Blood soaked his clothes and made them stick to his skin.  The pounding in his ears finally lessened and and he sat back and looked at his handiwork.  He smiled as he knew that the obstacle that had been in his way is now gone.  Dipper was so enthralled with the pleased sort of high he had that he didn’t hear the bushes move behind him.

  
"Dipper?"

  
Like a shot,  Dipper was up and holding the blood slicked knife as tightly as he could.  He gasped when he saw who was there.

  
"Bill." He breathed, feeling his heart go aflutter.

  
The man stood before him, his only eye wide with shock and his mouth slightly agape.

  
"Dipper…Did you do this?"

  
"Yes!"  The answer just busted out of the boy.  "I did this!  I did this for you!"

  
The brunette, who was smiling in pure pride and joy of his acommplishment, stopped and looked at Bill with a look that craved approval.  “Do you like it?”

  
"Like it?"  Bill stared at Dipper as if he was crazy.  "Like it? I love it!"

  
Dipper gasped with joy.  Unable to stop himself, he ran forward and hugged Bill around the waist.  Bill laughed, not caring in the slightest that the boy was getting blood all over his clothes.

  
"Really?  You’re not just saying that right?"

  
"Nope!  In fact, this is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me!"  Bill gave a big grin which Dipper returned.

  
Without warning, Bill took Dipper’s face in his hands and kissed him deeply.  Dipper let out a gasp of surprise, then a small moan as he clumsily kissed back.  The boy could feel his knees going weak and when Bill pulled back, all he could do was smile happily.

Bill giggled slightly before scooping Dipper up, who didn’t mind in the least.

  
"Well, why don’t we go to my house, hmm?  That way we can clean you off and talk some more."

  
"More kissing?"  Dipper perked up hopefully.

  
Bill laughed.  “Yes, that too.”

  
"What about the body?"  Dipper asked as he was being carried away.

  
Bill just shrugged.  “You brought her deep enough into the woods that something will pick her apart before morning.  Very good job by the way.”

  
"Thank you."  Pride and giddiness filled Dipper again as Bill praised him.  He yawned after a while, exhausted from his hard work.

  
"Go to sleep for a bit."  Bill noticed that Dipper was going to protest and cut him off.  "Don’t worry, I’ll wake you when we get home."

  
Between Bill’s body heat and the way when he said “we” meaning Dipper and Bill, Dipper felt himself quickly start to lose the fight to the sandman.

  
As he hugged Bill’s body, the last thought he had was that today had been a good day.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love me some Yanderes. I'm surprised I didn't do this earlier.


	16. Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Older!Dipper and Bill go on a camping trip through Gravity Falls woods. Bill gets them horribly lost- er, sorry. He's taking the scenic route. Yep. Totally.

_  
_"Bill,"  Dipper looked towards the driver’s seat where his boyfriend sat.

  
“Yes darling?”  Bill spoke distractedly, his eyes on the road as he drove on a small dirt path through the woods.

  
“We’re lost.”  The young adult said plainly.

  
“What!”

  
Dipper nearly choked when Bill suddenly hit the breaks and Dipper’s seat belt basically strangled him.

  
“Dipper Pines, I am disappointed in you!”  Bill started, and by the look on his face, Dipper knew that the man who had had given up his demonhood to become human ( _for Dipper_ ) was about to go on one of his dramatic rants.  Dipper turned away briefly so Bill didn’t see him roll his eyes.

  
“I’ll have you know, I lived in these woods for years, _years,_ Pine Tree!  You weren’t even born yet.  Hell, Stan wasn’t even born yet, even with as ancient as he is.”  Bill snicker and Dipper didn’t bother hiding his eyes rolling this time.  The blond haired man never missed a chance to make a dig at Dipper’s Grunkle Stan; it was probably one of the main reasons Dipper could never leave them alone together longer than ten minutes at a time.

"Story short, I know where we’re going."  Bill huffed and for a bit, it was silent in the car.

  
“Bill.”

  
“What now?”  

  
“We’ve past that tree three times now.

  
A scoff.

  
“Don’t be ridiculous Dipper; there is no way that’s the same tree.”

  
“It’s the tree that Robbie carved one of his muffin explosions into it.”

  
“Er,”

  
“We’ve been going in circles for the past half hour.”

  
  
The blond haired man twitched and Dipper suppressed a smirk.

  
“So how do you explain that…Oh wait, I can: we’re lost.”

  
“We are not lost.”  Bill gritted his teeth.  “Maybe I wanted to take the scenic route, to show you around the woods, that I know like the back of my hand by the way!”

  
“Bill, I’ve been traveling through these woods with my sister since we were twelve years old.  Do you really think I don’t know my way around?  You could just let me drive.”

  
“No!”  Bill positively shrieked, making Dipper rub his ear and glare at his boyfriend.  “It’s supposed to be a surprise isn’t it?  I want to see your face when we get there!”

  
“Fine, fine.  Just wake me when we finally get there or when you get tired of driving in circles and you want me to take over.”  Pulling down the brim of old hat just barely still fit him, Dipper closed his eyes and rested his head against the window of the car.  Even though he had told Bill that he was going to sleep, the young adult was surprised to actually feel tired and just knew even with all the bumping of the car and Bill’s cursing, he would fall asleep.

So Dipper fell asleep.

  
Later, he was shaken awake by Bill who was grinning widely at him with flushed cheeks.

  
“Dipper, we’re here!”

  
With an amused grin as he watched his boyfriend jump out of the car, Dipper followed him at a slower pace.  Stepping out into the wildlife outside of the vehicle, branches cracked underfoot and birds sang loudly.  Somewhere close by Dipper could hear water moving.  Looking around, he found the source of it to be smallish lake nearby.

It was an absolutely beautiful area all in all, but it took all of Dipper’s strength not to wince.  He grinned widely instead as Bill wrapped his arm around Dipper’s waist and pulled him close.

  
“See?  This place is the beautiful, right?”  Bill looked excitedly at the other male for his reaction.

  
Dipper leaned over and kissed the once demon’s cheek in response.

  
“It’s great Bill, I love this spot already.  Let’s go get our stuff out of the car and set up camp and we can enjoy it.”

  
The two had quickly thrown the camp together and were soon sitting in matching beach chairs next to each other with a cooler filled with all kinds of drinks between them.  Dipper sighed with content as he relaxed and Bill smirked with satisfaction.

  
“See, I told you getting away from the shack for the weekend would do you some good.  You should listen to me more; I’m always right.”

  
Dipper snorted.

  
“Except with directions.”  He teased Bill, who rolled his eyes but grinned back.

  
“It was worth it.”  The blond haired man said before taking a gulp from the beer he was holding.  “I got to take you to a special place and I even get to have you alone for the weekend.  So, maybe, I wasn’t one hundred percent sure where I was going. Pshaw!  This place is perfect so it’s worth a little bit of struggle.”

Dipper knew that was the closest Bill would ever come to admitting that he was wrong and that he was sorry and he smiled and leaned closer to the other.  Bill, seeing what he was doing, leaned the other part of the way and their lips met in the middle.

  
“Yeah,” Dipper sighed happily again.  “It was really worth it.”

  
The young man knew he could never tell Bill that him and Mabel had discovered this place years ago and had been coming here with her every year since then.  The poor man’s ego would never survive it.

  
** Fin **


End file.
